Various kinds of dispensers for dispensing sheets of material such as paper towels or the like from folded and stacked sheets of web material are well known in the art. One basic kind of dispenser comprises a housing provided with a dispensing opening at a lower end of the dispenser. A stack of paper towels may be placed in a storage compartment arranged within the housing such that the stack is oriented vertically therein. A paper towel at the bottom of the stack can be accessed via the dispensing opening and manually be pulled out through the dispensing opening. The stack of paper towels may be stored in the dispenser in various fold patterns, such as single fold, C-fold and interfold pattern. An interfolded stack of paper towels allows the user to pull out one paper towel at a time, while as one paper towel is pulled out a piece of the next paper towel is made to partly protrude from the opening such as to become ready for being dispensed and easy to grasp by the user.
The dispensers of the mentioned types should provide a reliable dispensing and storage of paper towels or the like, while being easy to handle, e.g. when gripping and pulling out a paper towel by a hand of a user from the dispenser.
There is still room for improvement with respect to dispensers of the mentioned type so as to provide reliable dispensing and storage of paper towels or the like.